Lions Den
by Champion of Nyx
Summary: Maria McLain, a normal girl until her brother goes missing from a government training academy. In the search for answers, she finds that she is more than just a girl from Cuba, and possibly something completely different. Will she find her brother, and what company will she meet along the way. (Book 1 of my 'Guardian' Serious.)
1. The Call

***Hi, I would like to start this by saying, I myself do not speak Spanish, for lines that my characters say stuff in the language, That will be what my friends, who take Spanish, will have translated. Also, I myself am not Bilingual in speaking languages. I know ASL and English, so the way my character sometimes change languages will be from my own experience with that. So please don't yell at my if it is inaccurate, if you comment it, I will try and fix it, tips are welcomed and frankly needed when it comes to this subject. Thank you, and let's get to the story. I Own Nothing!**

 **The Call**

I sat at the kitchen counter, reading over our science book. I know air pressure, and gravity is important, but we learned this last years so the assignment was trivial. Papa came in to the room, kissed me on the forehead then walked over to Mama. I shook my head and looked down back to the textbook as they kissed.

The house phone rang and my mother walked over to pick it up. I continued reading about how the atmosphere worked when angry yelling erupted from my mother on the other side of the room. My father and I both looked at my mother in concern as Mama slammed the phone back onto its placeholder.

"Es-" Papa was cut off my mother, who started to cry. I stood up and slowly started walking towards my parents.

Anger Written across my Mama's face, concern on my father. "El se escape." My mind wrapped around what she had said, 'he ran away.'? Who? That it hit me, it was probably the garrison who called. The only calls we got on the home phone was from the academy.

No, I thought to myself, Lance loved it there to much to leave. He worked his ass off to get in there, he wouldn't throw that all away that quickly. I stood there in confusion, my mind running a million miles an hour. He would come home, right? If he really did run away, he would come home, to us. I settled my mind on that fact, holding onto it, he would, he would have to.

Three Months Later

I cracked the rest of my lunch n my pale and, hurried out of the door to the car were Papa was waiting. I got in and w took off for school, the ride so far was silent, like the house had been lately. Lance hadn't come home yet and the Garrison hadn't found them yet, they insisted since it was an 'inhouse' matter, they better be the ones to investigate it.

"So, highschool." Papa said flatly, "you ready?" I signed, at least he was trying to start the conversation.

"I hope so," The car stopped and I grabbed my bag to step out when I was stopped m Papa grabbing my hand, I looked to him and he gave me one of his now rare real smiles.

"Good luck Hija." I smiled back, knowing I would need it.

"Thanks, Papa." I shouldered my backpack and slammed the door shut behind me, feeling a little more confident about the day.

When I got to the building I pulled out my phone and scrolled threw my Emails, looking for the one that contained my schedule and locker number. Thinking back, I probably should have opened this a while back. I pulled it up and glanced at my poker number. '666' great, even my locker was telling me this was going to be a bad year.

I scanned the numbers until I found mine. Memorising the location, I looked at my schedule.

Period A- Home Room (Mr. Slye)

Period B- Science, Advanced (Mrs. Tucker)

Period C- Algebra II (Mr. Slye)

Period D- Lunch

Period IN- Physical Education (Mr. Taylor)

Period OF- Soil Studies (Ms. Vince)

Period G- Free Period (Commons)

Period H- English (Mrs. White)

I signed, dropping my backpack at my feet and unzipping it. Grabbing my Social Studies and English textbooks, seeing I wouldn't need them for a while. I turned in the now existence crowd of students as I heard my name being called.

"Mari! Over here." I smiled spotting my best friend at the other end of the hallway. I quickly closed my locker, shoulder my backpack and rushed over. I immediately wrapped my arms around El.

"God, I have missed you." I smiled and looked up into his golden eyes laughing at his hair. "What did-" He cut my off before I could even finish my question. His black hair that was usually all over the place was now buzzed off so only a thin layer of it existed over his deep skin.

"My mother, Evil, she said at was getting out of control, so she killed it all." I plaster a fake smile on my face in a mock pout.

"She didn't kill it all, a little bit of it survived," I said rubbing the remaining hair consciously.

He brushed my hand and the comment off, "Classes. Now." I started holding his own hand out for my phone with containing the Email. I gave it to him with playful annoyed look. He started nodding after looking it over. "Not bad Mclain, not bad at all." He handed it back as we walked off to class.

The moment I got home after my first day of school I hurried off to my room, locked the door, and found the laptop that I had made a long time ago. I sat criss-cross applesauce on my bed as I opened it and pulled up a file I had made when I realized the Garrison Hadn't been honest with us when they told us about Lance.

I smiled as I knew which lead I would Fowle tonight.


	2. Well, That Sucks

**Well, That Sucks.**

 **As a disclaimer I Forgot to Add in my first Chapter, I own nother, If I did, well, Klance would have kissed already. Good luck reading, and as always, I hope you enjoy.**

I pulled up the software that I placed in the computer system weeks back, it allowed be to have direct access to the garrisons files, even the confidential ones. Sometimes I got more information that I wanted. I pulled up the personal pages and started to search for the name I wanted. "Iverson, where are you hiding?" I asked to myself. I finally found his file, I entered them and started reading.

Professor, Commander Iverson.

"The 51 year old fleet commander is currently stationed at the Garrison Academy, California." I looked at the picture, "Commander, you did not keep your looks." I remarked. "Let's get back to your dirty little secrets, why don't we." I continued to talk to myself.

I read thru the filefinding nothing interesting, then I got to his Medical and Person History. The most recent addiction was stating that he ordered his doctor to check all of his prescriptions to see if any of them could cause hylustions. Interesting. I read over the file, it said he wanted it do to the fact that he witnessed a blue lion spacecraft. He said this happened on May 15. That was a day after we got the call saying Lance had ran away.

Interesting. So if the person placed in charge of the Cadet's training was hallucinating when he called us telling us what 'happened'. It might not be real. A moment of joy was ruined when I thought can to mind. Than were is he?

The previous thought was also crushed when I read over Iverson's doctor's findings. The Madison he was previously on had no effect, and his latest check up found there was nothing wrong with him.

I fell back on my bed in defeat. Sitting back up I typed a new search into my computer, video feed of the campus for May 15. When the commend went threw I found that all of the files had been erased, and replaced with one sentence. 'All files are hard copies, see facility for more information.' I slammed my computer shut, anger building up in me.

It took everything in be to not scream in frustration. Those videos might be the only real lead that I have to find out were my brother is, and I am going to get my hands on them, one way or another.

I placed my computer aside, knowing that if I kept it in my hands any longer, I might break it for the outcome it showed me. I closed my eyes, I guest wanted to go somewhere that i felt safe, warm, free. The only thing that came to mind was Water, I looked out of my window and found that it was much later than I thought It was.

I kept out of my room finding that I skipped dinner and my parents were already asleep. I didn't realise that I was in my room for so long. I walked back into my room and quickly put on a bathing suit with an oversized shirt on top. I grabbed a towel as I lifted my window and jumped out, perks of being on the first floor of the house I guess.

I beach was only a 5 minute walk, I just hoped no one was up this late to question a teenage girl that was going to the ocean at midnight. That might be hard to explain. The moment i made it there I ditched my towel, shirt and shouse, and dived into the waves. The water was fairly calm tonight which was a relief.

I stayed there floating for god knows how long when a pain started to erupt from my forearm. I bit but lip so not to yell out in pain and wake up anyone who lived in the vicinity. I quickly swam out holding onto my arm, I looked down expecting to find blood, of burns from any of the animals living in the water.

What I didn't expect to see was blue light radiating from the center of my forearm. I fell to my knees on the sand, freaked out and in pain. Than It stopped. I looked down to the source of the pain and found a blue circle increasing two arrow heads, each face the opposite direction with dashes on a tilt.

I looked down in disbelief at what was now tattooed into my arm. I dropped my whole arm in the water and started rubbing, but it did not fade or go away, it was permanent. I slumped back into the sand and looked up at the night sky, looking for some type of answers, non came.

The next day at school I headed straight towards the liberty, and began to look for books with ancient symbols, hoping to find a match. When I finally found one I emptied ran off to find it, that was when I was interrupted by A, "Girl how are you wearing long sleeves. It's southern California , in August, that is inhuman." He asked scaring my out of the book I was reading.

I spotted it ad tilted his head in question and looked towards it. "Guest… Personal reading?" I questioned more than I said.

"Yeah no. It doesn't involve Technology or science, do don't read if for fun. And that doesn't look like either." I looked down at my feet. "Maria," He used my real name. "Are you ok?" I said in a soft voice.

"No." I said, "but I will be. Can I trust you?"

 ***If you couldn't tell what I was attempting to explain there in the beach screen, which is totally acceptable, I am terrible at explaining things the already exist. I was attempting to explain the blue lion symbol that is in the Paladins Guide. Ok, guest wanted you guy to know that.**


	3. Thats A Stupid Plan

**That's A Stupid Plan**

 **Hello People of the internet. I am here with this chapter, I now releised that I never gave you a time period for this story. So this is about 1-2 mounthes before Civil War, and adventialy there will be some Marvel and Voltron Charectors, I am simply setting up for them now. Now that that is over, I own nothing, literety nothing accept my OC. She is all mine.**

"Of course you can Mari, what do you need." I looked into his eyes than around us to make sure we were alone.

I sighed that pulled up my sleeve to show him the blue markings. "This got… Burned into me last night somehow. I was in the ocean, that it… Appeared." I looked back up to him, thinking he would call me crazy. He simply grabbed my arm and traced the circle with his fingers.

"Mari, are you an inhuman?" He asked a little too calmly.

I hadn't even thought about that possibility. It could be, but thinking back to the news reports I had hears about in humans, they go there something like being held in a cocoon while your body gets powers, that never happened to me.

I shook my head to his question, "I don't think so, this is… Something else. I can feel it." When the words came out of my mouth I knew they were true, I had felt different since last night, more… Powerful. Not in a stronger way, in a knowledge and experience way.

"Ok." He said, his voice dripping with concern. "We can… We can deal with that, but first, we need to know what this is. That is our first priority." I drowned knowing that wasn't true.

"My first priority is finding my brother!" The words came out harsher than I thought they would.

"I know you miss him, but this takes priority. Do your parents know?" I shook, my head. He didn't get it.

"I can't explain it, but I need to figure out where my brother is, I feel like that will help me figure out what is going on with me." I looked at him, defiant. He signed and looked me over.

"Got any leads?" I smiled.

"Yeah… Want to cover for me when I break into a government space research facility?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't emetialy call the police or SHIELD for the matter.

He signed and rubbed his temples, "Define 'cover' please." I smiled.

"Tell my Parents that I'll be at your house and then hide in your room playing music." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Ok, but you have to not get caught. Under any ceramics, you are not allowed to get caught. Hear me, you going to jail would… Suck." I laughed.

"Deal." I reached out my hand to shake his to make the deal permanent, he took it, and we shook. That's it, I was not allowed to get caught or arrested.

"So what is your plan?" I shot him a half smile.

"What?!" El stat on my bed, I finished telling him my plan for this weekend. I figured a school library wouldn't be the best place to plan a break in, cameras, cameras everywhere.

"Yeah, that simple, but first I want to test out your theory about me having powers." I rubbed my hands together walking out my bedroom door, hoping he would Fowle me.

He did so, I looked back, and it looked like he was about to ask another question until he saw my mama sitting at the kitchen table in earshot. "Hello, Mrs. McLain." He said and smiled, effectively stopping both of us.

"Hi Elliot, It is nice to see you, I didn't even realize that we were here." She shot him a smile. This is the point where I stepped in.

"Yeah, I was helping him with some of his science homework, since we are finished, can we head to the beach?" I questioned, It looked like she was thinking about it for a little bit.

"Ok," She said cautiously, "But _come home_ before 5:30, Ok?" The way she said 'come home' almost made me cry, but I bit my lip and nodded. That I pulled on El's hand for him to Fowle me.

Once we were out of the house and hopefully earshot of anyone he spoke up. "So, why the beach." I sighed, I truly had no Idea, but the ocean sounded like a good place to calm down.

"I figured," I taught for a second, trying to actually find reasoning to my madness. "I got the tattoo in the ocean maybe that will help me?" I thought out loud in question. He didn't question it. Once we got the beach it wasn't too hard to find a place to be alone. The city wasn't big and didn't get many tourists, so not a lot of people on the beach, especially during the school year.

But once we got there El pulled out his phone and aimed it towards me, I gave him a WTF look and he tilted his head and looked at me like he was in the office. "I'm not going to show anyone, but I want this for the future, like tomorrow morning when I wake up and hope that this is a dream." I laughed at him than waded into the water.

This was a new feeling, unlike previous times that I have gone into the water, I didn't feel wet, I felt… Paz… Peace. It was a thought all of the water was hugging me, telling me that I was safe. The water wasn't cold, or hot, it was like the temperature outside. I moved my arms around, having the water now up to my waist.

I smiled and looked up to El, he didn't look impressed. "You look wasted." He deadpanned. I sent a small wave towards him, hoping to splash him a little bit, not drench him. Before I knew it, the little motion I made with my hands, sent a mini tidal wave towards him. I put my hand over my mouth and laughed a little bit.

That my Tattoo lit up again and my pain erupted from my arm, similar to last night, but muted. I gripped it. El came into the water and before I knew it was holding my arm looking at the markings. "Are you ok," I grunted and death glared him. He took a step back, the pain subsided and I replaced a bit, still clutching my arm. "Since when do you have a glare that… Intense."

He looked at me a little bit of fear. I looked at my reflection in the waves. "Yo no," I stopped myself, still in shock and a little pain. It took me a while to find the right words. "I don't know… yet."


	4. Let's Do It

**Let's Do It**

"Ok." I Looked up at El, "What do we do know, apparently I can control water, but I'm not quite sure how." His face turned from freaked out to supportive in a matter of seconds, he smiled and I continued. "So… Let's not trying anymore for today. I really, really don't want someone to call SHIELD, that would be awful."

El laughed as we walked out of the water, he looked to be and I broke down laughing as well. That was the moment that the pain in my arm completely stopped. I looked down at the marking and it became lighter, no longer the navy that it was when it first appeared.

"So," I spoke up as we existed the beach. "Are you really going to do this. Break into the Garrison to get those files." I looked down, trying to ignore his gaze.

"Yeah." I started to pick at my hands. "I have to." I heard my voice, heard the tone I was speaking in, and I wasn't sure that it belonged to be. It was to steady, like a hand on a gun, it never faltered. "I can't explain it, but when I see those tapes, and know what is going on. I will be able to understand why I have this." I filed my hands, symbolizing to him that I meant the powers.

He nodded, "Ok, guest making sure. But be safe, and we have to come up with a real plan, the one you told me earlier will get you caught." I smiled, looking back at it, my plan kind of did have so many holes in it.

"Yeah, I could use some help planning it." He looked at me.

"Hell yes, there is know a way I was going to let you go threw with this until I cleared the plan first." I scoffed at his words.

"Why, because it was a girl making the plan." I laughed as I said it a little, knowing he was too nice to think that way.

"No!" He said emetialy and defensively. "I guess mean." I nodded his neck with his hand. "I want to make sure we have covered all the conciseness, you are not going in there with out like… a plan X, got that." I last part came out fowled with some laughter and I quickly joined in.

"Of course, tomorrow after school, we can get the plan down," I asked as we got to my front steps.

"Yeah, sounds great." We both laughed than I opened the door and took a half step in.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." I stepped in a closed the door, I started the walk to my room but was stopped by my Papa who looked at me quiet oddly.

"Do I want to know why you are drenched?" I asked, looked my over.

I shook my head and walked past him. "Nope, you really don't." I laughed a little but for the most part, kept a straight face as I walked into my room.

After school, to next day I and El emetialy rushed into my room, making sure I locked the door behind me a flopped down on my bed. Grabbing my computer El looked up from my desk chair. "So, where do we start?"

I smiled and open the laptop. "Well, first I was going to look over the floor plans, see where exactly the files were kept, figured that was a good place to start." He nodded that moved over to sit next to me, then look over my shoulder.

"Wow, how do you have all of this." He remarked as I pulled up the restricted files that I hacked into a long time ago.

I put my hands up that smiles at him. "Magic," He laughed for a second, then his face fell serious.

"Wait, for real?" He questioned in a little fear. I smacked him on the shoulder playfully st his question.

"Of course not, I hacked into them a while back and now I have full access to the file when ever I please." I looked at my computer for a minute that me.

"How long have you been doing this." I looked down.

"A week after we got the call." El wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

"Work your magic, I want to get the planning over with." Changing the subject he pointed to the computer.

I pulled up the Blueprints of the hole building and looked for something that might help. "There!" I pointed to the screen, on it was a room labeled, 'hard storage'. "I think that is." I clicked onto the room to get more stats. On it.

"Third Floor, One Window, Holding all hard copies taken at the building." I groaned, great. "Oh yeah, and key card access. That's Wonderful." I flopped down on the bed as El took the laptop off of my lap and looked at the screen.

"Yes, but the key cards are electronic… Better get hacking magic girl." He passed back to me.

I sat up, that I though, the key would have to be more portable that my laptop. Like a phone. "I'll be right back." I walked out of the room as quietly as I could and made it out into the hall with the same amount of stealth.

I looked down at my feet about halfway and found that my steps weren't making any noise. I got over that little shock and continued to my destination, but this time a lot quicker. I slowly opened the door the lances old room. I hadn't been in here in along time. It was dark and everything was covered in a thin layer of dust.

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying and reminded myself of my mission. Before Lance went to school our parents bought him a new phone, that meant his old one would be in here somewhere.

After about 5 minutes of looking I finally found it under a stack of old books on his desk. On my way out I spotted his old black jacket, he went threw a phase last year that he loved his black bomber jacket and wouldn't go anywhere without it. I grabbed it off his bed frame and hurried out of the room with my findings.

I walked back to mine and found El laying back looking board. I sat on the bed startling him little. He looked at me. "What our you going to do with a jacket and an old phone." He questioned.

"Rule the world." I joked.


	5. -Well Than, Were Screwed-

**Well Then, We're Screwed**

I typed away at my computer, finding what level clearance I would need to access the files. I found the Commander Iverson was the perfect level, and well, that is guest poetic justice, right?

I plugged the old phone in my computer transferring the file onto it. The phone buzzed to life with the Garrison Logo, I smiled, really, really hoping that it would work. I unplugged it and stuffed it into Lance's old jacket pocket.

"So, what now." Right as El asked that question my mom popped her head in the room.

"Hello you two, Elliot, I was wondering if you were staying with us for dinner?" I looked at El, he shook his head.

"No Mrs. McLain, My mom is making my faucet tonight, actually I should get going." He stood up and starter to grab his school bag witch had been discarded on my bedroom floor, but was stopped my mama's angry face.

"How many times do I have to tell you, guest call my Esmerelda, you have known be long enough to drop the Mrs.." She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head whale saying that. He laughed and shouldered his bag.

"Noted… Mrs. McLain." He sprinted out of the room and house, fear the wrath of the small cuben women, but she only laughed at this.

She Laughed as she came and sat next to me on my bed. "He really is a nice boy, and a good friend don't you think." I nodded in agreement. "And nice looking."

I partially squeaked. "Mama!" The women only laughed, she didn't get it, I didn't love like that. El knew that, I knew that, Lance knew that, She didn't know that.

"Ok, I'll stop, but you are going to have to face the music someday. Dinner will be ready in a little bit." She got up to leave but I stopped her.

"Hey Mama." She turned back around to face me. "Can I possibly spend the night at El's house this weekend, are partners for a begging of the year paper and we wanted to get a head start." I hoped that it would work.

She thought about it for a little while, but it looked like she came to an agreement. "Yes, you can. Are his parents ok with it?" She asked.

"He was going to ask them when he got home." I lied straight threw me teeth.

"It they are ok with it, yes." I smiled, this might not be as hard as I thought.

"Thank you Mama." She left and I turned back to my screen, today was Wendays, so that didn't give me alot of time to get the rest of this planed out. Next I really had to figure out how a broke 14 years-old was going to get 20 miles to a goverment facilety.

But know I want some food, becaue I was starving. I closed my laptop and walked outside and woundered tword the kitchen. I sat down at the table were my father was already sitting, he smirked.

"So Maria, how was your day at school today, is highschool as scary as you expected?" he asked.

I laughted, "Well, it is certanly nothing like how Heathers descibed it." He laughed with me. Than I got an Idea. "Hey dad, tomorrow once you get home from work, can we go ot driving, I know it will be a while untill we get a perment. But I kind of want to know the basics." I realy, realy hoped he would say yes.

"Oh… Sure. Sounds like a good idea." I smiled to myself. If I knew atleast how to auperate a car, I might have a better chance of getting to the Garrison.

"Thanks Papa, this is going to be so fun." I plastered a realistic smile on my face, and you know what, they totaly beleived it. My drama teacher last year can suck it.

"Glad you are so happy." Yeah, guest not about that. I have access down, location, and semi-transportion. I felt a mile high, this thing might acutaly work.

I slumped down in my seat for english class, I was usally really excited about the subject, but today I had more improtant things to worry about. Watch the clock and counting down for the time I got teh leave, hoping that staring it down would somehw make it tick faster, I was wrong.

I tilted my head back, 2 minutes. Before I knew it the final bell rang and I particaly ran out of the school weaving in and out of the crowd of students. Today wasThursady so to day was my last day to plan this thing before I accutaly did it, and I was going driving was Papa tonight. I still had to figure out how that was helping my casue.

Almost running home I slipped into my room the moment I entered the building. I sat down adn pulled out my laptop, opennig the floor plans for the Academy. Than I fished in my backpack for a notebook and ripped a section of empty pages out, I would replace it later. I turned the brightness up as high as I could and started tracing it. Papa and Mama might get alittle more that suspiciouse if they found out I was oring off blue-prints.

Once I finished grabbed a blue highliter off of my desk and started looking for places I could enter the biulding with out getting spotted, or noticed. Failing to find any I grabbed my computed and search the Garrison up, hoping there might be and event or something tomorrow. As I waited for the searcht to go threw, I sraered at the Tatoo, if you could even call it that. I was now glaring at it in frusteration, wanting to know what it ment.

That I felt it in my troat, a low gutteral growal, I stopped my self realizing that I was indeed making that sound. I hoped that I had imagened it, but I wasn't sure anymore. I thought back on it and it sounded like it was coming from an animal in the wild more that anything. Momentarly consumed with the sound I almost didn't notice that the search had gone threw. I smiled at the screen realising that it was perfect. "Saturdey, Augest 28, we are inviting the public to come and see the designs for our new space craft. This craft will be used in a second attempt for a manned flight to the moon of Kerbus."

I tilted my head rembering how Lance had cryed in his room after he found out his hero. Tashie Shirogane, had been reported dead on the first flight. It had taken Mama offering to make homemade Garlic nots to get him to come out.

This was the perfect oppertunity to get into the Garrison. El could tell his paents that he was taking me, they have been pressuring him to take me on a date for mounthes, we both got a kick out of it. But than I could sneek off and get the information I needed.

I than smiled to my self and started to out line a path from the banquate hall of the garrison to the storage room. The peices were all falling to the place.


	6. StarWrs All Over Again And Not The Movie

**Ok, Here is a new chapter, I own nothing!**

The next morning I found my self-turning to stuff a duffle bag before I was late for school. I didn;t get a lot of sleep last night so I was basically running off of coffee. With my extra work I was doing, yeah lets call it that, I had forgotten all about accurately school work, and I wasn't lying about that paper that was due on Monday.

I thought for a second staring at Lances jacket, it know took up residence on my deck in a crumpled ball. I grabbed the phone out that head the electronic passcode on it, and shoved it down in the bag. I glanced at the jacked in my hands than shoved it in my bag, zipped it up, slung that and my school bag over my shoulder, and walked out of my room and to my dads car.

"Wow, you look like a dead girl walking." I shook my head from the Heathers Reference.

"Yeah well, lets guest hope I make it threw the day." I smiled, knowing what I really meant.

The next day I found my selt fiddling as I sat in the back seat of El's mother's car. I turned and smiled in his direction. I was doing this, no takes back. I moved my eyes to were I would have seen my new tatoo if it wasn't covered up with the jacket I found in Lance's room.

El reached over and gradded my head, I turned to face him, he smiled and knodded. A silent promess was passed bewteen us. He woldn't let anything happen to me, and I wouldn't let him get in trouble for this if we get caught.

"Ok," El's mother looked back to us as she stopped the car. "You tow be safe, and please don't accidentally shoot off a rocket, that will probably install a lot of paper work." The two of us laughed as we stepped out of the car.

Before we entered the main building I smiled and grabbed El's hand, interpreting a crowd ahead of us. We walked into the building and was hit was people, all waiting for the reveal of the new project designs.

I nodded and let go of El's hand, I smiled before I stepped away and got lost in the sea of people. I pulled up my actual phone and opened the picture that I had taken of my route. I stepped on my toes, trying to see what direction I needed to go. I saw the exit and quickly pushed pact people to get there.

I glared at the secerety pad for a second before grabbing the phone out of my pocket writen with the secerety card. I turned the phone on and watched as the screen lit up, the logo of the garrison flashing lightly in teh backround. I lifted the phine to the securety check point and waited fo rthe door to slide open.

It did so and I stepped threw, I crept making sure not to make so much noise, but it wasn't that hard seeing that it had be come mroe easy for me to sneek. I took in a deep breath, Pulling the picture up of the garrison prints, I navigated my way to the nearest stair case. I opened the door and slipped in, taking the stepps a few stairs at a time. Before I reached the third floor, I releised how quiet the whole compoud sceemed to be.

I shook away the feeling of danger and swung open the door that would lead me to the third floor. I took a second not sure if I should stepp threw quiet yet, I feeling of dread and worry telling me that I shouldn't. And my instents were proven correct as a men in a garrison uniform was thrown into the door, inches away from my face.

I pocked my head out, hoping that there wouldn't be anyother flying staff members launched at me. I saw a woman with short red hair tearing threw securety guards, I looked up releised how she was, she was the Black Widow.

Her back was turned to be but i still knew her idenety, litterety everyone did, she is kind of a badass. I heard a gun shot peirce the air and descided that I really should get the hell out of there little fight. I spared a look at the picture of the prints and emetiely started running to my right, they were blocking the quickest rought, so I was basicaly winging it, hoping that I didn't die.

Once I was out fo the room, and I turned a random corner, you know, in the in street of not getting shot. I pressed my back against the wall, slowing my breath down to a normal pace. Looking down at my phone and the blue prints, this time with a little bit of a more thoughtful eye, I realized that I only had to back around to get to the room I needed.

Before I could do that, A voice stopped me, I looked to my right and saw a grown man aiming a gun at me. He postures tense and questioning. I sucked in a deep breath.

"On the ground!" He shouted at me, I gulped back the sudden wave of fear that crashed over me. Before I did anything, the man yelled again, switching his safety off, I closed my eyes, hoping for something to come. The only thing that came to be was an idea, I wasn't sure it belongsed to be though, it felt like I was a computer and someone was typing a code, but I fowled the instenct.

I knelt down, the man's gun fowled me with it. I took in a deep breath, and pressed my hand on the ground. I sudden rush of frost fowled it, incasing the men in a bouble of ice, he fists pounding against the double. I ran away as fast as I could, tripping over my feet a little bit is I did so. I pulled the sleeve up on my arm, seeing that my Tatoo wasn't glowing, for the first time I used powers, I didn't hurt.

I shook off the feelings anf thoughts that emetialy flooded my head. I contined to run, two rights, one left. I turned the cornor into the hallway were the door was located. When I looked, I saw the Black Widow herself, trying and failing to hack the door open. I wasn't sure what I could do, before I go the chance to run loke I despertaly wanted to do, she turned her head and looking directaly at me.

I gulped as her intense glare she looked me over. "Who are you, and who do you work for?" She questioned.

I tolder her the truth, guessing she could tell if i was lying to her. "My name is Maria, but I perfer Mari, and I work for nobody, I am guest looking for information on were my brother is. And it is behind that door." My sholders relaxed, knowing that atleast I was tellinf the truth.

"And I should believe you why?" I grabbed the phone out of my jacket pocket, she flinched, reaching to her own side as I did so. I held the phone eyes level.

"Because I can get you in that room…" I thought for a second. "If you tell me what you are looking for. I sent her a tilted smile. Knowing I struck her interest.


	7. The Universe Gets Something Right

The Univerers Gets Something Right.

I Held the phone up to the security pad, the screen activated to the security card. As soon as it opened I stepped in and started searching for the date the video would have been taken at. I didn't look were the Widow went, but it looked like for a couple years back.

May. I finally found the month, the day was my next problem because there was nothing. Bossley nothing. Flipping threw CD's as tears threatened to break threw, there was nothing, no video, nothing. I ran my fingers threw my hair, thinking that everything had been for nothing, I may never find my brother, or why I have these new found powers.

"Hey Kid, thanks." I turned to the women, forcing tears to not come I nodded. She sighed, "Found nothing?" Her voice turned dangersously soft, I knodded once more, biting my lips together once again. "What did you say your name was again?" Her voice not fautering once.

"Maria McLain." I looked at my feet, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"And you are looking for what happened to your brother." I nodded again, "His name would be?" I sighed, I didn't want to ask for help, but once I failed with this, I figured I need some.

"Lance McLain, he disappeared from here, he was a cadet, the Garrison is refusing to search for him." I gripped my hand, digging my fingernails into my palm.

"Ok, I will help." I smiled at the woman, knowing that now I might not fail.

A Week later I found myself walking into my room, throwing my bag onto my bed and falling into my desk chair. As I turned it around in order to actually do my home work, I found something on my desk.

I Blue and White object one like i had never seen before. It was curved, like a crescent moon, that flattened out on the sides. In the middle was what seemed to be a grip, the handle growing lighter blue than the rest of the object. I reached out and it metal dematerialised, the blue light crawling up my arm and resting in two pale blue lines atop my preexisting tattoo.

I reached out to touch it, the moment my fingers made contact with it, the object reformed in my hands in the form of a…

Ok, so that is the End of my first book in the series. My next book is going to be 'Divid They Fall'. And it is definitely going to get into more of the Marvel world, and how her Powers work. Here is a tinny snippet of the next book, I hope you decide to read it.

Looking at the night skyline of New York I shoved my checklist into my pocket, watch the cops pull the other criminal away in handcuffs from atop a building. I smiled to know that the real killer would be placed behind bars, and an incident man would be set free.

Smiling, I thrust out my hand and generated my own worn hole, only about my height. I stepped threw and entered my room. Taking off my uniform. AKA a black turtle neck, blue tights, and deep grey combat boot I replaced the laces on to be bright blue. I picked up my phone as I wiped away the blue eye shadow that was smeared across my eyes. I tilted my head seeing that I had a missed call from Natasha a few minutes ago.

Placing the phone to my ear as the call rang, she answered and her voice came threw, "I need your help with something."


	8. Book 2

Hey Guys, sorry it has taken this long for the sequel of this story to come out, but it is here. The second one is called 'Divided They Fall' it is almost all posted. I hope you read it and enjoy it!


End file.
